dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jesus (D
Jesus is the main character and first person narrator of the story D&D: Beyond the Infinite. Formerly a human boy, he gained Ophis' powers, turning him into a dragon and the rightful owner of the title of Infinite Dragon God '''and '''Ouroboros Dragon. Appearance Despite not anging thanks to the power of the infinite that he gained from Ophis, he has changed a lot from the guy he was in his days as a human; or it'd be more accurate that he changed thanks to those powers. Originally a tanned tall boy with orange eyes and white hair, Jesus now appears as a rather short guy around 17 years old, with grayish blue eyes and rather fair skin. His hair is now black and has grown since he stopped being human, reaching up to his hip while standing, and along other parts of him, has become quite messy, like his nails that have grown "like those of a model". Whatever he used to wear in his human days he no longer wears; instead, he wears a long, tattered cloack and goes around barefoot. Jesus usually has a passive, if not sad expression and gives the impression to be always calm and collected, although he is not specially serious. Personality Just like the original Ophis, and despite like he was before, Jesus doesn't really show great emotions, although he is anything but emotionless. Jesus is very thoughtful and seems to have big curiosirty about virtually anything, just like a child discovering the world, because the experience of being the Ouroboros Dragon is so alien to a former human. Jesus tends to get bored quite easily, and is usually searching for ways to kill time; he seems to enjoy activities that involve movement, and can be very friendly if approached correctly. Because of his position as the Dragon God, his sense of moral has been modified to an unknown extent, and he himself is just finding out just how much Ophis' escence changed him. Background Jesus used to be a child exorcist of the church. Orphaned since the beginning, he had a couple as foster parents and tutors, from the same branch of the church. He was trained from childhood and was found capable of wielding holy swords. He fought in the last battle against Trihexa and the invasion of its spawns in the human world. Plot TBA Powers & abilities Formerly, Jesus was considered quite strong and promising by his peers; he excelled at swordsmanship and was very good in battle; now, with his new powers, he has reached a completely different level of power. 'Immense strength: '''Only Great Red is more powerful than Jesus is. Although he is yet to fully master his powers, being the "new Ophis" who felt weak when her powers were reduced to a level twice as powerful as the Heavenly Dragons, he is already above anything that the world can possibly throw at him. He lives in the Dimensional Gap and it doesn't seem to bother him in the slightest. '''Immense durability: '''Being reborn with the power of infinity, Jesus' durability borders the point of absolute invulnerability, just as Ophis before him. The Great Red once blew him away, ripping through the Dimensional Gap but didn't hurt him that much above having "just a few scratches", of course it wasn't a serious hit, but being wh Great Red is, it already speaks a lot about Jesus' durability. '''Flight: '''Jesus can fly using his powers. Trivia * His appearance and image are based on the character ''Kazuto Kirigaya ''from the series ''Sword Art Online ** He looks like his GGO avatar though * His name was chosen for the sake of irony Category:Hanten'in-san Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Dragons